


The Mystery that is Malos

by GoldGlazedFluff



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Get's a bit saucy, Largely PG, M/M, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldGlazedFluff/pseuds/GoldGlazedFluff
Summary: Chapter 7 'spoilers' - it's literally just what happens.So super canon!ft. multiple Head-canons:Jin's 'true' form being his titan form but he can't be a big boy because he's a flesh eater.Malos can literally do anything because he's an aegis and that's how we solve plot-holes forever.





	The Mystery that is Malos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it lads!  
> Doing the Lord’s work and fixing that small question of:  
> “OK so how tf did Malos get better after being subject to canon inflation fetish (literal cancer) so quick? Like, OK m8 you’re an Aegis but ffs Pyra needs to have a heart to heart to fix a scratch on her arm!”
> 
> This begins with a dramatic reenactment of just before 'Malos Restored, Rampaging Ophion'(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEahiTaNtsw), continuing through and you'll get it.

Jin heard her screams loud and clear.

 

They hurt.

 

Even if she is an aegis, what’s the sense in hurting her more than she needs to be? This _is_ what has to be done for Malos to gain his power back -taking back the power Mythra had stolen from Malos when she chipped his core, but is all the pain really necessary? The bonds at her wrists and legs are coated in Malos’ power -or is simply pure power itself- and keep her held in place along with the two artificial blades suspending her.

 

Jin isn’t looking though, it’s distressing to watch her struggle as she screams as Malos to not take her memories. Jin stands closer to the edge of the ruins, trying to distract himself with anything but her cries- The World Tree is tantalisingly close and serves as a suitable focus. It dwarfs his view of Alrest and it’s his final destination. He’s so close, and now the barriers in his way are slowly being destroyed.

 

All too suddenly her screams fall silent and Jin assumes the worst. Whatever Malos has done has drained her will to fight. So even if Malos has left her alive, she’s not going to be the same. He’s almost reminded of himself in that girl: holding her precious memories so close, only now Malos has ripped them away. If Jin was against Malos…if somehow Rex or another kind soul was the one that found him in that dingy alleyway, perhaps he would not have his memories of Lora either…

 

“It is done. Once we establish a link between what Mikhail is preparing aboard the Monoceros, everything will be complete.” Malos explains slowly as he sides by Jin, joining him in looking up at the sheer mass of the World Tree spreading up before them. Jin blinks slowly, giving a small sideways glace to Malos who couldn’t look more confident. His words seem to be true, judging by the full glow of his core crystal, an unbroken sheen spanning across the expanse of the cross shape, not a crack to be seen.

 

“And the Aegis?” He asks, keeping his voice neutral so as to not betray his genuine concern on whether she could even be considered alive or not. Malos has methods that even Jin doesn’t even know about when dealing with captives; somehow able to keep them alive but seemingly without any free will of their own. Malos allows these captives to roam free on The Monoceros and even on their own titan, apparently not worried about them collecting information on the group or returning home. His negotiations with authorities also tend to involve this kind of soul-siphoned state, that, or loud curses from both involved. Truly, the man standing next to Jin is terrifying.  

 

“Oh that?” Malos asks with feigned concern, as if already having identified that Jin does truly care and is now making very clear that Jin is treading on thin ice.

“It’s not an Aegis anymore.” Malos replies with a low, threatening tone that feels like he is staring into the depths of Jin’s heart, yet Malos still eyes the World Tree as if he is already at the top and has his answers to his existence.

 

Jin feels sick. What once was a battle spanning over all the Titans - a battle that resulted in the death of thousands including his friends, his home titan and beloved driver - has been reduced to an underhand, less-than-glorious handing over of blade from driver. Addam would have rather died and passed Mythra onto another than suffer without her presence. It makes Jin’s skin crawl that someone so weak can be deserving of the Aegis. He should have killed him again on the boat, but Mythra seemed intent on protecting that brat.

 

Seemingly noticing the lack of unusual concern and the return of the familiar rage in Jin’s subtle facial expressions, Malos turns his body to face Jin for a brief moment before passing his less-than-caring gaze to over to the scantily clad girl still suspended by the two artificial blades.

“Just…a lump of meat.”

 

There’s a pause, Jin having no words on how to possibly continue the conversation. Surely with this victory, they have won the ‘war’?

 

How can Rex possibly face against them without the power of the Aegis? He has met blades that are fast, even experiencing the reflexes of ‘Thunderbolt Zeke’, but they do not have particle manipulation that enable speeds bordering on the speed of light. There are no other Aegis’ either as far as Jin knows, so whatever power Malos contains is entirely unique to him at this point. They have power far exceeding what any of the boy’s group could utilize… they have all the cards in their hands…  
  
”I see…” Jin finally, evenly states, blinking slowly and lowering his gaze to focus on a crack in the ground that suddenly became very interesting...

 

The Cliffs of Morytha are the closest he has ever been to the World Tree, and now that the Omega Fetter is in Malos’ possession, Ophion isn’t even an issue either…they can cross freely into whatever lies within. Jin has succeeded and there isn't anything anyone can do to stop him.

 

The yell that Malos’ releases is more like a war-cry calling to Ophion before he takes out the Fetter and holds it to the sky to summon it.

 

“Come forth, Ophion!” Malos roars and a shudder from the earth itself seems to respond, but it is in fact the huge, snake-like creature bursting from the clouds below.

 

Jin knows of it’s superior mobility and durability, if Malos is going to take this beast down, Jin will have to help him, perhaps carrying him along with his speed. They have never worked in such tandem before on a creature like this, but Jin has spent time theorizing how their skills and abilities can combine. Though, it is quite hard when you don’t know half of what your partner can do though.

 

Ophion releases a deafening screech before the huge blasters on it’s shoulder load up and aim right at the two blades.

Jin hears Malos murmur something to himself, but can’t focus on him when there is an imminent and very powerful threat now firing a deep blue-y purple jet of plasma energy right at the two of them, this amount of raw energy much, much more difficult to control the particles of.

Jin seizes as the blast launches towards them but already sees Malos creating a barrier to stop it. Whether it will cover him is another question and so Jin draws his blade as the blast hits, ready to absorb as many of the particles he can.

 

However, for some reason, Malos took it upon himself to also cover Jin, the blast congealing and cast away with Malos' purple matter. Despite everything so readily despised about the Aegis, he sometimes does things that simply defy expectation and leave Jin wondering just what kind of motives he has. Jin knows he has a very rare and relatively powerful ability to others, but then surely Malos would expect Jin to save himself…

 

"It has it's own attack instinct. capable of autonomous action...heh..." Malos informs Jin, the ice blade not really seeing a need for such an explanation when he would rather deliver a counterattack while the beast is powering up another shot. Malos is murmuring to himself again and Jin has half the mind to attack. Before he can make any kind of movement, Malos' voice reaches Jin's ears again.

 

“…no matter. All it needs is a little reprogramming!” Malos finishes mumbling and with only a short run-up, launches himself into the air. Malos’ arc is going to land him slightly right of Ophion’s humanoid central core and Jin has half the mind to help, thinking the giant monster is going to put up the biggest challenge he has ever faced...

As it turns out: all that was needed was one punch with an all-consuming violet flame fist and the sentinel goes crashing into the cliffs to the side of them, whipping passed the ruins entirely simply from the sheer power of the right hook.

There’s a vastly more jolting crash as the huge metal beast collides with the rock face that anyone on the Cliffs probably could have felt, the apparent legendary sentinel of the World Tree now defeated. Anyone with half a mind to travel to the World Tree now can, but Jin is immediately more concerned about where Malos ended up since he really did launch himself off the small outcropping with so little momentum to get back.

 

Jin scans the ruins, then left, to the now falling form of Ophion tumbling into the abyss below, but can’t make out anything that looks like Malos. After a small wave of panic seeps into Jin’s mind, he hears a small grunt of effort and a grumbled curse from below. Knowing it couldn't be anyone else, Jin rushes up and peers over the edge, findin a struggling Malos clinging to a lower level of the ruins, the grooves he is gripping into seemingly made by his own strength and not the design of the rock.

 

Jin lies flat and offers his hand down for Malos to take, but the moment Malos reaches up, his other hand has too much weight forced on it and the stone beneath it crumbles. Malos doesn’t even touch Jin’s fingertips before he is falling further and further away from the ice blade.

 

Fuelled by only total panic, Jin isn’t exactly sure how, why, or with what aspect of his particle manipulation he utilises to force the air particles beneath Malos together to compact into a cloud solid enough to slow Malos’ decent. Likely utilising his natural ice abilities once Jin has also landed on the small cloud, He raises two blades back onto the outcropping of the ruins.

 

Jin exhales heavily, the whole action something he had never considered his powers could do, and it almost felt like he was being controlled by his power instead of the other way round. Jin also doesn’t realise that he is knelt over Malos before there is a low whistle from below.

“I knew there was a reason I keep you around.” He teases, far too darkly in Jin’s opinion considering before that stunt, he was just thinking about why Malos _does_ keep him around, and he could only conclude that it _is_ because of his powers.

 

Breath regained, Jin elegantly rises from Malos -unable to move in any other way really- and turns away from those cold, grey eyes.

“Oh come on, you know you’re more important than that.” Malos adds, Jin hearing a quiet shift of armour accommodating movement before two solid arms wrap around his titan form. He can feel the fins sprouting from his pelvis perfectly part for Malos’ own pelvis, even taking to wrapping slightly around him since Malos is pressing on their pectoralis muscles. The display of affection catches Jin off-guard and he can feel his cold cheeks warm up slightly, glad Malos is behind him so he doesn’t see his infantile reaction.

 

The human reaction.

 

Jin steps from Malos’ hold, turning towards the Aegis once his cheeks have cooled.  
”I’m just doing my job for Torna. It wouldn’t be good if our strongest asset died.” Jin states firmly and Malos raises an eyebrow before sighing and shrugging it off.

 

“Where do you reckon the brat is?” the Aegis asks dryly instead, Jin grateful that he has changed the subject despite the tone. Jin does acknowledge that the boy has a strange way with words that has gained him very powerful allies along with getting the support of warring civilisations in the middle of their conflict. Jin can commend the boy for not loosing sight of his goal of bringing Mythra back to Elysium -flawed as his motives may be- but Malos is right in still considering him a threat.

  
”I…wouldn’t know.” Jin replies, not exactly meaning to sound so forlorn but he can’t exactly help feeling totally dejected at this whole situation despite the immanent victory they hold.

 

In truth- Jin simply thought that he wouldn’t be shone in the bad light he is in. All he’s doing is trying to discover what the purpose of his life is. He used to think his purpose was to live a long life with the people he can consider friends, then it became to serve Malos, now all it seems is to kill to collect core crystals and kill because that’s what Malos commands.

 

‘Eradicating the unworthy’ was something Malos suggested as more of a side-thought, the idea being that humans don’t know their purpose, so killing them is of little consequence in the long run…though isn’t that exactly what a ‘bad guy’ does? Jin was standing _beside_ Addam 500 years ago…just what has he become?

 

“Jin?” The ice blade distantly hears his name but he can’t help the overwhelming sensation that he was so deluded before this moment -even killing Fan la Norne- all because he thought death was a release from the torture that is life’s nonsensical meaning. He thought he was helping…he thought Malos was right…

 

Jin feels himself falling towards the ground, entirely overwhelmed by the realisation that ever since he abandoned Lora and Addam, he has only walked the path of destruction and darkness.

 

He’s caught, of course he is.

 

He is caught from behind by the one person that he now realises has used him to perform countless acts of murder, just to get the highest grade of core crystals to actualise his own goal. Malos holds him by the waist, Jin struggling to keep in his titan form but not entirely caring if he exasperates himself at this point.

 

“What’s gotten into you, Jin?” Malos asks, more angrily than concerned and Jin’s final straw breaks with the uncaring Aegis. He has been used as a pawn all this time, thrown off the scent with Malos making him the acting head of Torna to make him _feel_ like he is in charge. That’s why Malos watches, because if he got involved, his power would entirely wipe anything Jin can do. It’s why Malos isn’t scared…it’s why a burning rages deep within his core. A burning only the death of Jin’s captor will extinguish.

 

Jin plans to reach back and draw his blade, to rally as much energy as he can without breaking into reserve to stomp on Malos’ foot with full intent to deliver a strike to the Aegis’ side with his blade.

 

Jin can’t make any kind of move before Malos grips his neck and from the angle, digs into Jin’s shoulder too. A putrid smell invades his nose, most likely coming from the hand wrapped tightly around his neck and threatening to destroy anything under the palm.

 

“You’re a monster. I’ve never understood you because…you don’t do anything according to rationality.” Jin spits, struggling to say much at all with his windpipe being crushed. Jin wriggles, knowing even if he were to move any more rashly, Malos’ hand would take a chunk of his neck before Jin could take a step, even at light speed.

 

The two former allies are left at an impasse, though Malos seems acutely aware of something else. Jin doesn’t want to ask, doesn’t want to know what kind of happening could interest a sentinel slaying beast, but Malos withdraws his hold nonetheless.

 

“The boy is too close. If you’re not going to help me because of this pissy little fall out, then I’ll kill him myself. Without you.” Malos snaps and is swarmed in darkness, obscuring him from view before he vanishes from sight. Jin is left wondering how he’s still alive.

 

Is it because Jin has powers Malos still wants to utilize? Surely at the first sign of a turncoat with such threatening abilities, Malos would want to destroy the threat as soon as possible…Why?!

 

Why!?

 

What does Malos want?

Why are they out here together?

Why did Malos insist he would join Jin on this mission?

What does he gain from taking a back seat and letting Jin be the acting head of Torna when Malos is the Aegis with the power?!

Why does Malos constantly ask his whereabouts?

Why does it feel fine when they are alone together like this?

Why doesn’t he care if they’re seen close to each other?

Why is the only other time Jin has blushed been when Akhos made a joke about the two bickering like a married couple?

Why does Torna feel like a family he never expected to have?

Why does he put up with tantrums and fall outs between other members, but can’t see that his sudden eye-opening question of morals doesn’t matter?

Why can’t he see that he can’t change his ways?

Why can’t he see that he is the bad guy?

Why can’t he see that it’s hopeless to wish for change?

Why can’t he see that Malos is everything to him?!

 

…

 

Jin absently clocks that he has reverted back into his blade form but more importantly, he feels cool trails on his cheeks. Lifting a finger to inspect, he notices they are damp. Jin has cried before, just in total privacy, and never to something so…trivial.

 

It’s clear where Jin belongs and this kind of questioning of morals is something for blades and humans that still can change. Jin is too far gone to try and turn around. Jin still feels terrible, and a little mad at Malos, but he only _has_ Malos now, if Malos will have him back.

 

Jin then notices Malos, wielding a new blade his powers must have awakened, suddenly fall from the small temple-like place North West of where Jin stands, landing hard on a ledge below. Jin bursts into his heightened form to meet Malos in a matter of moments, not stopping until Malos is back at the outcropping where Pyra is to make sure the brat doesn’t get to her before they do.

 

Jin notes that he ran along the wall instead of directly manipulate air, his powers once again acting with better judgement than his mind, but more importantly, that there is something very wrong with Malos. His armour is bulging with terrifying irregularity which can only mean it was some kind of attack that has either internally exploded him, or those bumps are actually-

 “Malos, use your destructive ability on the places I freeze over.” Jin commands, laying his hand on a shoulder bulge still trying to expand through his armour. Jin doesn’t want to see what kind of damage has been done to the only one who has shown the compassion to care for him when Lora was gone. He can feel by the way his ice crystallises that he is dealing with rapidly expanding cells that stave off his ice by simply replacing the frozen cells with new ones.

 

Jin growls and fights to keep the rapid growth set to a minimum by chilling Malos’ body itself, everything slowing down, but the power seems external and new cells overlap the old. Jin keeps fighting but this rapid build-up of cells doesn't seem to be stopping.  
  
”Malos, do something…” Jin pleads, a slight waver in his usual hardened tone as he pours more chilling ice into Malos. Despite his hardened exterior built up over four hundred years with the aegis, when faced with the death of another he has allowed into his now human heart, it hurts more than hearing Pyra’s screams.

 

Jin can feel his teeth clench and his wide palms go from channeling chilling particles into Malos, to clenching and smashing his fist against the bulging armour in rage. He then hears himself release a small whimper from deep within his body, Jin collecting Malos into his arms, begging again for the aegis to do something. He neglects to notice the palms of Malos’ hand begin to glow a deep purple.

 

Nothing more happens to Malos and Jin hears the stone at the entrance to the ruins get shifted away. The only way to do so is from the inside so the boy must have found a way to get passed it. Jin never thought he would have so little time to save Malos, the aegis usually being perfectly able to deal with issues himself, yet it seems he really cannot fight this strangely familiar ability off.

 

Jin knew Nia was much more than she let on. He only now remembers her abilities in healing focuses on speeding up the natural healing process, and that this can be done even faster in her true form he saw accidentally. Mixed up shower times aside, Jin never thought she would be capable of something so gruesome. Unless Rex has recruited yet another friend, this must be the work of Nia-

 

Jin is stunned when a deep, all-consuming purple energy suddenly envelopes both blades in oily darkness, a strange feeling of weightlessness weaving into his sudden lack of sense experience. It takes more than a few moments to adjust, but he somehow doesn’t feel in any danger either.

 

Jin then finds himself in a space between worlds, unlike anything he has ever experienced before: there are no walls, no titans, no cloud sea -just the void with purple distinguishing vague shapes. There is nothing to hear, smell or taste, everything strangely amalgamated aside from the body of Malos lying on the floor in much the same position he was before this strange transition.

 

“At least…I have time to rest in here.” He states slowly, barely breathing. It’s only now does Jin notice the extreme suffering look on Malos’ face, did Nia really hurt him that badly? Jin turns from examining his surroundings to side by the aegis, kneeling and placing his cool hand against an even colder cheek. Jin seizes his hand back, now wholly concerned and wondering what would happen if both aegis’ were to die; aren’t they meant to be the key to unlocking the top of the world tree?

  
”Oh and...In case you were wondering, this is my mind. Everything you see here are my precious memories. The very same Pyra was so intent on holding onto…” It doesn’t take a detective to deduce the sarcasm dripping in his voice, but the emptiness of the space surrounding the two is also painfully present in his voice.

  
”Malos, just focus on recovering yourself.” Jin urges, suspecting that time passing in this realm is much slower and so his recovery will have happened in a heartbeat back in Alrest. He hears Malos sigh heavily from below him and meeting the Aegis’ eyes seems to be a que for Malos to loop a steadily deflating arm around Jin’s shoulders he only now realises are covered by his original blade form armour. With dipped eyes, Malos tugs Jin down to rest their chests together.  
”You know what would help me recover much faster…?” Malos asks with a vastly more serious tone.

 

Jin is a little unsure -the tone he uses isn’t exactly sexual but the position they’re in certainly could lead to something, and the drastic shift in personality is what Jin has come to expect from Malos when he is feeling amorous. He has never learned the art of subtlety and is rather poor at hiding his intentions when it comes to emotional things like love and anger.

 

“Could you be serious for once? What about your body?” Jin returns, Malos’ armour no longer bulging to accommodate the lumps of extra skin and cells, but still looking incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
”I am serious. I need something to distract me from the amount of fucking pain I’m in.” Malos spits in response and despite his condition, has the strength to hold Jin’s cheeks in his hands and pull his face up to collide with his.

 

Despite hitting foreheads, Malos is quick to pull Jin’s jaw forward and smash their lips together instead. It’s needy, hot and desperate. Malos has never really been particularly gentle with anything, and in sharing this first kiss, it clearly extends to softer actions too. It might be because Malos is in established amounts of agony, mixed with first kiss nerves, but Malos has done too much flirting to have nerves like those and being in pain doesn’t mean you need to bite at your partner’s lip.

 

After a particularly hard nip, Jin retracts his lips and stares at Malos, who Jin only now realizes is grinning, possibly genuinely. The ice blade also notices that Malos’ hands still cupping his jaw are much warmer and the bulges in his armour are almost back to normal. Most importantly, he doesn’t look in pain.

 

“It worked.” Malos observes and Jin can’t help but feel swathed in guilt; if he was there, then maybe Malos wouldn’t have got hit, or they could have worked out something together to dodge it or-

“Hey. Don’t you start feeling responsible for this. I can see you looking ashamed and unless you’re feeling shitty for not kissing me _more_ , then I’m not going to accept any other reason.” he cuts in and Jin exhales slowly, gazing down at Malos’ completed core crystal. He is reminded of what they have been through to get this far, what they have done to people and blades alike and Jin finally comes to fully accept the conclusion that there is no redemption for him, but why does he need something like that when he has Malos?

 

As if fueled by this acceptance, he launches back onto Malos’ lips and grips the Aegis’ jaw with his own hands, uncaring of clacking teeth or the exchange of increasingly ferocious bites. With Malos all but totally healed by being in this dimension and probably some effort on his part with his destructive powers, it seems the intention of staying in this realm has morphed into something a lot less productive from preserving Malos’ life.

 

Still, Malos seems to have withdrawn all limits held once the barrier of the first kiss has been broken, now progressing far further with little regard as to whether Jin actually wants to do this. His kisses dip lower, shoving fabric and armour plates off where possible, and generally out of the way to access Jin’s skin, scar included. A moment of self-consciousness sweeps in and out of Jin’s mind, Malos clearly not caring, even taking to running a hot, wet tongue along the perimeter before dipping lower still. Jin releases a small gasp at the most sensitive area of his body, Malos giving a low growl in response.

 

Malos takes to using one hand to palm Jin's groin despite nothing being there, what Malos hopes to find there is a mystery sicne nothing has every been there that feels particularly sensitive. Jin knows humans house their reproductive organs there, but blades don’t need such organs to produce offspring since they do that in Titan forms. Is Malos thinking that Jin gained a penis upon becoming a flesh eater…?

 

Whatever the reason for Malos’ incessant prodding at Jin’s groin -once the aegis removes all of Jin’s clothing- all notion of interest or perhaps desire swiftly vanishes from Malos’ demeanour, looking incredulous at Jin. Slightly worried, Jin sits up from Malos' hold.

 

“Malos…?” Jin asks, though now considering Malos' advances, he has a strong assumption on what is wrong.

 

“You’re a girl?” Malos asks and Jin has to take a couple of moments to process that Malos has skipped a few steps when deducing his lack of male genitals.

 

“I’m a blade, Malos...well... Humans have external organs used for reproduction, not me... Am I __meant__ to have one?” Jin struggling to form a valid reason, sitting back on his heels and glancing to Malos who looks wholly disgruntled.

 

“I do…” Malos grumbles but follows Jin into sitting up, taking to biting at Jin’s jugular. The pent up bites are almost angry but delivered with a control that causes them to not carry any pain. Jin is a little baffled but after a moment of consideration- it is very unlikely that the two Aegis’ hold the same fate as common blades: to live for around 600 years, then transform into titans to reproduce core crystals as well as sustain human life on whatever body the titan form would take. Jin can’t imagine what the titan form of an aegis would be like, probably because they won’t; that Aegis' are more human than Jin first expected.

 

“Then let me sate your appetite.” Jin finally responds after what must have been an awkward pause of biting with no response or noise. The fact Rex was in the middle of approaching Pyra does cross his mind, but another few moments in this place can’t hurt, right? Looking up to Malos, the pause might have actually been more of a sadistic wait since the blush dusting the Aegis’ cheeks is quite a sight to behold.

  
”Then don’t wait any longer!” Malos snaps, the sweet flush all but gone in a flash, Jin wondering if he ever saw it in the first place. Still, with the impatient Malos now snapping at him, Jin pushes Malos down and sets about removing Malos’ crotch armour. he finds the small click-lock mechanism to remove both the plate in front, then the groin plate itself, Jin having taken off Malos’ shoulder armour in such a way before, but never having had to do it for any other plate.

 

Which is why when the hard cock that suddenly slaps his arm is not only surprising, but wholly fascinating as to how it can remain so clean. He doubts Malos sweats, and besides, there isn’t much time to think about it before a sudden force grips a clump of Jin’s hair and another opens his mouth by the jaw to take it in his mouth. A glance to Malos shows both his arms are propping up his body in the relaxed way he sits himself, Jin panicking with the idea that other people are seeing such an intimate and possibly degrading side of Jin that he forces himself off the cock and reaches back for his sword.

 

Another hand stops him, wrapping his arm in a tight armlock, and a fourth begins to palm at Jin’s chest. With the sudden influx of more hands, Jin fights the lock before rolling to the side suddenly to break free, a dangerous move if the floor was any more rocky than it is, but the void is a good place to momentarily take your momentum to your face to escape at least two extra people.

 

As it turns out, each hand belonged to one extra person; the shadowy figures surrounding where Jin was take a very familiar form before the original stands from where he was sitting so casually. Jin tries to stand, but finds another two hands pushing down on his shoulders. Looking up, he notices only one extra Malos but with a total of six Malos’ surrounding him, Jin has a frightening idea what Malos might want.

 

“The one thing I can remember is what I look like. With free reign of this realm, you are at my mercy now.” Malos sweetly explains, so kind of him to momentarily delay what is going to become quite a stressful experience on Jin’s part.

 

The Malos holding down his shoulders swiftly takes to palming each pectoral with both hands, another coming up to tug down his jaw while the original Malos forces the cock back down Jin’s throat, taking to thrusting himself since Jin’s head is locked in place by the Malos gripping his jaw.

 

Becoming passive like this isn’t too bad -he doesn’t feel pain and taking the cock deeper is no trouble at all. He has heard of humans chocking on cocks, to death? He doesn’t know, but blades clearly don’t have the reflex, so Malos can bottom out while his shadowy clones wander, bite, touch and grope anywhere another isn’t. Jin can’t say he feels particularly special anywhere except his scar and the heart within, which is beating exceptionally fast and a light, fuzzy feeling seeps into Jin that is more powerful than gathering the effort it takes to stop Malos.

 

His hands are grabbed but instead of a lock, they are separately guided to two different but identical cocks that Jin cups his hand around. There is a muffled grunt from one of the Malos’ above Jin that signals he must be doing something right when he starts pumping both shafts simultaneously.

 

Jin grips them a little tighter accidentally when his mouth is tugged back onto Malos’ cock, an angry growl responding from the rough treatment. Jin tries to continue, multi-tasking between three long, thick cocks, but when his left arm is grabbed away from one cock to latch to yet another, he starts to feel incredibly overwhelmed. The pressure continues since Malos seems intent on shoving his cock as far down Jin’s throat as possible, the Aegis not sparing any gentle touches when forcing Jin by gripping the back of his head. Jin tries to call to Malos to get him to stop but any voice that got passed the huge cock would likely come out as a garbled mess.

 

Possibly because of Jin struggling, the change over of cocks in his hands suddenly stops. however, Malos must have given a command to the replicas to hold Jin down instead, his arms dragged back into a rough lock. Jin feels almost suspended by these malicious clones, in reality having barely done anything, but it feels overwhelming and Malos has never given any kind of clue as to what he likes, or that he even liked Jin in the first place!

Malos kissed him like it was nothing when it was Jin’s first kiss! Though, it was probably because it wasn’t Malos’. Jin feels his eyes tear up simply because this whole place has become too much, his whole body being felt up and a Malos’ cock that Jin has never seen before is now being rammed down his throat with ruthless force. He feels small, probably because he is, compared to the towering form of multiple Malos', entirely not enjoying anything his saviour is giving him, even if he is enjoying it.

 

Jin squints his eyes shut, hating how he has to suffer for Malos to enjoy himself, then starting to hyperventilate even though he’s a blade. He feels himself suddenly become lighter, then all he sees is white. He thought he blacked out, but he starts to smell a familiar earthy scent, and hear the wind ruffle his hair. Jin looks around, remembering that Rex was only a few paces away, but he is nowhere to be seen and Pyra still stands limp in those artifical blades.

 

“A closet slut I see…” Malos’ voice surprises Jin. It’s certainly deeper, perhaps more confident…? Still, the Aegis in question nudges Jin’s cheek with his fist, not a punch, but it might have looked like it.  

 

“What did I do to deserve that? _Why_ did you do that?” Jin begs, not angry so much as still coming to terms with the fact he’s back and Malos doesn’t have his dick out anymore.

 

“I didn’t do anything to you personally. I used my power to put in motion the most likely and most wanted situation the target -including Rex and the rest- would want, whilst I recovered so they don't expect anything. I would then erase that part of their memories but coming into the vision to do so…well…” Malos explains and Jin quickly powers up into his titan form and approaches Pyra, a monumental blush infecting his cheeks. None of that was real? Malos looks better though…was _everything_ that just happened in that void in his mind? Surely Malos must have played some part...right?

 

“Don’t worry about it for now, we’ll have _that chat_ later. It’s about time they woke up too.” and without any further explanation, Malos disappears in that cloud of dark matter once more. That man, Jin swears, is going to be the end of him one way or another. Even if that realm doesn’t exist, Malos must have done something to make that situation more lewd than it needed to be...or perhaps that’s what Jin secretly wanted, like Malos explained…

 

No.

 

Well…

 

Maybe-

 

“Pyra!” Rex’s elongated scream echoes into Jin’s consciousness. Jin turns to meet his supposedly challenging enemy, his motion also revealing the limp form of a defeated Pyra.

“P-Pyra…” the whelp stammers and Jin slants his eyes, standing tall and proud in front of his adversary, the shred of concern he had for the other Aegis long since diffused... in multiple ways.  
  
”Ah, you missed the highlight. We already have everything we need from her.” he helpfully informs, deciding to be kind enough to inform the brat that everything is already in place before his defeat.

 

“Jin! What did you do to her!?” he yells in protest, trying to sound strong for all it’s worth, but his eyes betray his pain. Besides, even if Jin did know what Malos did to take back his powers, __he__ doesn’t need to explain it to the boy.

 

“I already told you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> In other news: Golden Country trailer dropped! Probably going to see an influx of Jin/Lora stuff, but I can feel in my bones there’s gunna be some good shit for these boys.


End file.
